Little Thing
by Yusha Dae
Summary: Saat kita menyukai seseorang, kita tak memerlukan banyak alasan. "Aku menyukaimu, karena kau sudah terlahir sebagai Haruno Sakura. Dan aku, berterimakasih untuk itu." Sasusaku pairing's. Mind to read and review?


Yusha Daesung Proudly Present

Little Thing

standard disclaimer applied

Pairing

SasuSaku

Warning(s) :

The Romance/drama typed, Alternative Universe, fluff. Typo(s), Oneshot, Lil' OoC, Bad EYD, DLDR.

Kado sederhana yang sangat terlambat untuk Teh Aya dan untuk semua pencinta Sasusaku

X

X

X

**Little Thing**

**XXXxxxXXX**

Selama ini, beberapa orang ada yang gampang dan juga ada yang kesulitan dalam mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Ada yang diam-diam memilih untuk menjadi stalker dengan mengikuti segala rutinitas orang yang disukainya. Ada yang hanya beraninya dari dunia maya.

Dan bahkan, ada yang hanya bisa diam menahun seolah membiarkan perasaannya menjadi sebuah sejarah yang terkubur tanpa diketahui dengan begitu saja.

Ada yang pacaran tapi hanya sebagai status dengan kedok ajakan untuk berpacaran agar tak dibilang tak laku. Ada yang menjalin hubungan karena terpaksa karena beberapa faktor tertentu. Ada yang berbalas dan ada juga yang akhirnya harus merelakan orang terkasihnya akhirnya pergi bersama orang lain.

Sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang kita jadikan duduk perkara di sini.

Ok, kita punya tokoh tampan di sini. Seorang pemuda, tentunya. Uchiha Sasuke, nama lengkap akte lahirnya. Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun lebih tiga bulan. Dan juga seorang gadis yang selama empat bulan setengah ini mengemban status sebagai kekasihnya. Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke termasuk dalam tipe yang tak mau jujur pada perasaannya. Bukan tak mau jujur sih, lebih tepatnya bisa kita katakan, pemuda ini terlahir dengan kadar gengsi yang melebihi standar manusia pada umumnya. Dingin dan tertutup. Seolah memiliki dunia sendiri yang hanya orang-orang tertentulah yang bisa menembusnya.

Begitulah pemikiran Sakura.

Pemuda itu tak mau cerewet seperti mengumbar kata-kata gombal yang akan membuat Haruno Sakura tersipu karena baris syairnya, atau pemuda dengan janji-janji manis yang mengemeng-ngemengi Sakura dengan janji yang nantinya pasti dilanggar sendiri.

Atau pemuda dengan banyak kertas lirik yang akan membujuknya dengan memetikkan gitar di kala Sakura tengah merajuk atau semacamnya.

Sasuke juga bukan tipe pemuda yang mau bersusah payah mengingat beberapa tanggalan penting. Ia tak bisa bersikap manis dikala valentine ataupun hari di mana hari jadi mereka mengalami sebulan, dua bulan atau blablabla berikutnya.

Ia tak bisa membedakan makna dari berbagai bunga. Yang Ia tahu hanya satu, bunga sakura kebanggaan bangsanya―yang juga menjadi nama dari kekasihnya dengan marga Haruno yang mengikutinya. Selebihnya, entahlah. Mungkin formalitas semata agar tak dibilang lelaki ketinggalan jaman atau sejenisnya, heh?

Sasuke memang tak pernah banyak melakukan hal-hal 'semengerikan' Naruto ataupun Kiba yang memang lekat dengan sifat keduanya yang hiperaktif dan tak bisa diam. Kedua pemnuda itu pun tak khayal membuat pasangan mereka masing-masing sibuk sendiri karena terlalu sering 'dag dig dug' tak karuan dibuatnya.

Sasuke juga tak melakukan hal-hal manis yang acap kali Sai ataupun Neji tunjukkan pada kekasih-kekasih mereka. Tak juga terlalu posesif seperti halnya Shikamaru ataupun Gaara yang 'mengikat rantai' kekasih-kekasihnya.

Tapi, pemuda itu cukup jahil jika sudah menyangkut 'merajuknya' Sakura. ia akan melakukan hal-hal yang Sakura yakin, itu murni bukan sama sekali sifat atau watak dari para Uchiha kebanyakkan. Dan biasanya, Sakura tak bisa menolak rasa panas yang menjalari dadanya, tiap kali Sasuke melakukan hal-hal yang dianggap Sakura manis itu. Ia akhirnya luluh, dan kembali terbujuk.

Yah, itulah cinta.

Pemuda itu tak pernah berkata, namun langsung mengambil tindakkan. Karena Uchiha Sasuke, adalah keturunan Uchiha. Yang sedikit bicara namun banyak bertindak. Ya, walau tak semua tindakkannya itu bisa dikategorikan sesuai dengan nama clannya. Tapi, hey, dari pada seperti tong kosong nyaring bunyinya? Lebih baik seperti garis keturunan yang satu ini. Diam dan babat habis sampai ke akar.

Beres bukan?

**XXXxxxXXX**

Cemburu. Apa yang terlintas di otakmu ketika mendengar kata itu?

Hem, mungkin beberapa rasa ini bisa mewakilkannya, heh.

Panas, sakit hati, merasa dikhianati dan lain-lain.

Sebenarnya cemburu itu wajar bukan? Kan ada yang bilang, cemburu itu tanda cinta, dan _**well **_cemburu memang tanda cinta, tapi tanda cinta yang harus di selesaikan dengan damai. Bukan dengan emosi atau pun kekerasan. Dan juga bukan dengan keputusan yang akan membuat kita terpuruk dalam penyesalan nantinya.

Sakura ingat betul. Kejadian itu tepat baru dua hari selang mereka jadian. Rasa cemburu itu benar-benar tak nyaman. Begitu menyakitkan.

Dan, tentu saja ini sedikit membuatnya dilanda perasaan yang paling _ngetrend_ saat ini. Galau.

Pagi itu hari jumat. Murid-murid sekolah Sakura dan juga Sasuke memang rutin melakukan rutinitas olah raga atau semacamnya pada hari itu. Biasanya, pagi mereka diisi dengan membersihkan lapangan bersama, senam, kemudian berpencar ke dalam grup ekstrakulikuler yang diadakan oleh masing-masing guru pembimbing dari pihak sekolah.

Ada yang bermain basket, bola voli, tennis meja, bulu tangkis. Ya, sampai di setiap penjuru seluk beluk sekolah ini pasti ramai jika sudah masuk hari kelima ini. Hari jumat.

Sakura tak bisa menemukan Sasuke di manapun waktu itu.

Ia dan Sasuke memang tadinya tengah bersantai ria setelah habis bertanding bola basket dengan kelas lain. Sakura dengan tim perempuannya, dan Sasuke tentu saja dengan tim lelakinya. Kelas Sasuke memang terkenal aktif dalam bidang olahraga. Apalagi mengingat mereka memiliki seorang atlet dengan semangat masa muda yang tak pernah padam, Lee.

Sasuke tadinya hanya pamit ingin ke kamar kecil, sebentar. Dan Sakura meneriakkinya, bahwa gadis itu akan menunggunya di Kantin saja. Tapi ke mana pemuda itu kemudian? Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu, dan Sakura masih saja membetah-betahkan diri menunggu di Kantin. Tapi apa balasannya? Ujung pangkal hidung Uchiha bungsu itu pun tak kunjung jua terlihat.

Apa Sasuke berkeliling dulu lewat Belanda baru sampai ke WC?

Menyeruput susu strawberry sodanya dalam satu tarikan terakhir, Sakura menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai tiga kali. Ia bosan. Ke mana sih si Sasuke itu?

Leher gadis berambut _bubble gum_ yang terikat kuda tinggi itu, memanjang lagi. Memandang keluar kantin. Ya, kalau-kalau saja Sasuke adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak murid yang masuk ke kantin yang kebetulan tengah dibanjiri pengunjung ini. Tapi, sayang sekali ya. Tak ada yang setampan Sasuke di sana.

"Dasar Sasuke bodoh." Sakura memaki jam tangan levisnya yang tak bersalah. "Ke mana sih dia? Apa masuk WC juga harus antri ya?" Gadis itu bergumam, lalu keningnya berkerut. Bodoh. Mana mungkin. Memangnya di depan WC sedang diadakan pembagian dana langsung tunai apa?

Dengan decakkan kesal, Sakura akhirnya memilih bangkit juga dari duduknya. Di tepuk-tepuknya belakang celana basketnya yang Ia rasa kusut. Oh Tuhan, bahkan bokongnya pun sampai berasa kebas sebab duduk berlama-lama, apalagi dengan alasan menunggu.

Melangkah keluar dengan langkah lebar-lebar, mulut gadis itu tak kunjung jua tertutup. Ia masih mengomel, walau terdengar seperti gerutuan tak jelas.

Awas saja kau Sasuke.

Dan yang paling membuat kesal selepasnya Ia menjauh dari kawasan kantin ialah. Fakta berikut ini!

Langkah Sakura terhenti, ketika matanya menangkap pandang sosok Sasuke yang malah lesehan di pinggir lapangan sepak bola dan―dikerubungi oleh para gadis-gadis. Pemuda itu tampak mengipas-ngipaskan kerah baju basketnya yang jauh lebih basah dari pada tadi―saat pertandingan pertama basket antar kelas yang usai beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sepertinya pemuda itu habis bermain bola, heh?

Sebenarnya tak hanya Sasuke yang ada di sana. Ada Naruto si Kapten sepak bola dan juga Kiba, si Kipper handal yang banyak membuat gadis-gadis bisa gigit jari jika melihat aksinya di lapangan hijau.

Namun, bukan yang lainnya yang membuatnya kesal. Masa bodoh jika itu Naruto atau Kiba yang kerayapi gadis-gadis yang Sakura tahu sebagai adik angkatannya itu.

Yang membuatnya panas itu ya si Uchiha tak berotak yang ada di sana. Kemana pikiran pemuda itu sebenarnya? Apa dia tak tahu atau pura-pura tak tahu bahwa Haruno Sakura hampir saja menjadi fosil sebab menunggu kedatangannya?

Sakura tak ingin meneriakkinya. Tidak. Itu memalukan. Jika sampai Sakura meneriakkinya, sama saja seperti Sakura itu ibu-ibu rumah tangga empat puluh tujuh tahunan yang menangkap tangan suaminya tengah bermesraan dengan seorang gadis berumur belasan tahun. Hah, menjatuhkan martabat bukan?

Jadi, dia hanya diam. Karena Sakura yakin posisinya sekarang cukup terlihat oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang berada tepat di hadapannya dalam radius beberapa meter di depannya. Mata Uchiha itu tajam, catat!

Dan hey, benar saja!

Sakura cepat-cepat pergi dari sana ketika Sasuke beranjak bangun dan Sakura yakin pasti tujuan Sasuke adalah berlari ke arahnya. Gadis itu jalan dengan pose merajuk, rambut merah mudanya sampai terombang ambing karena Sakura sekarang malah tampak berlari-lari kecil.

Sakura sudah dapat membayangkan kejadian selanjutnya. Pasti pemuda itu akan mengejarnya, menarik tangannya, dan mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa. Kemudian Sakura tinggal menolak mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, dan pemuda itu meminta maaf padanya sembari memohon-mohon.

Hah~ sangat terbaca.

"Mau ke mana?" Sasuke menarik lengannya. Pemuda itu tak memasang wajah bersalah atau panik sedikitpun seperti yang dibayangkan Sakura. Ayolah, padahalkan tadi dia tengah melakukan kesalahan yang bisa dibilang cukup fatal kan?

Kemana larinya imajinasi, skenario liar yang harusnya terwujud itu, hah?

Sakura mendelik, melepaskan tangan Sasuke dengan cukup kasar. "Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha bodoh."

Satu alis kiri Sasuke naik. _Sarcastic_. Ia bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sakura jadi mengatainya bodoh segala? Tak tahukah si Merah Muda ini, bahwa kemungkinan Uchiha bodoh itu sangat amat tipis, heh?

"Kenapa kau malah marah-marah?"

Sakura menghela nafas, sedikit tertawa kecil dengan nada mengejek pada Sasuke.

"Kau pikir enak menunggu di Kantin selama hampir setengah jam lebih, heh?" Gadis itu berkacak pinggang. "Sedangkan kau? Malah berasik-asik ria dengan gadis-gadis lain bersama dua orang temanmu itu." Sakura mengibas rambutnya, lalu setengah mendengus berkata. "Dasar gila."

Ok. Mungkin Sakura satu-satunya gadis yang boleh mengatainya seenak jidatnya setelah Ibundanya sendiri, Uchiha Mikoto.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura lekat dengan netranya yang sekelam malam. Agak sedikit kesal juga pemuda itu pada Sakura.

Sakura menunggunya di kantin? Kapan gadis itu mengajaknya untuk bertemu di sana? Seingatnya gadis itu tak pernah berkata apapun sebelum ini, lagian kan biasanya gadis itu pasti ke kantin dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Lalu? Kenapa dia harus melimpahkan kesalahan kepada Sasuke?

Memang benar. Lelaki tak ada benarnya kalau di mata wanita.

Merasa Sakura tak kunjung jua menyetop omelannya, pemuda Uchiha itu malah membuka bajunya yang basah oleh keringat dengan cepat.

Sakura spontan terbelalak, dan kaget ketika mendapati Sasuke yang malah bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. Bukan hanya itu, pemuda itu juga turut menariknya, kemudian membekap mulutnya yang tak berhenti mengomel dengan bajunya yang penuh keringat.

Merasa menang, Sasuke mulai berbisik rendah di telinga Sakura. "Kalau kau terus mengomel, lain kali aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan bibirku. Meski kita berada di tempat umum sekalipun." Ok, itu adalah kalimat ancaman terpanjang dari Sasuke. Dan juga kalimat mesum yang mampu membuat Sakura kehilangan separuh dari kuasa akan berat badannya sendiri.

Melayang dalam artian yang tak sebenarnya.

Tengkuk Sakura seketika merinding, dingin. Ia menoleh kebelakang, agak ke atas mengingat tingginya yang kurang beberapa senti dari Sasuke. Menyipitkan matanya dengan pandangan tak suka pada Sasuke yang kini tengah mengunci pergerakkannya. Ia tetap melawan, meski wajahnya sendiri pun sudah merona tak karuan.

"Mengerti?" Sasuke tak pernah takut pada kecaman Sakura itu. Sebab Ia yang akan _menghandle_ semua masalah ini.

Gadis itu mengangguk pasrah, wajahnya merah padam ketika anak laki-laki lain yang melihat mereka bersiul kecil, dan beberapa pasang mata tampak memperhatikan mereka. Termasuk Naruto dan Kiba yang ikut berteriak mengciye-ciyekan Sakura dan Sasuke dengan nada-nada jahil andalannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang malah menyeringai tampan sembari menyeret Sakura dari sana.

Tak ada cara lain, wanita manapun pastilah bungkam jika sudah di rayu oleh pemuda yang di cintainya.

Benarkan Sakura? 

**XXXxxxXXX**

Sejak awal, Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke sebab pemuda itu berwajah tampan. Namun, semakin Ia memperhatikan pemuda itu, semakin susah baginya untuk menjauh dari perasaan ingin bertemu, ingin tahu, dan ingin memilikinya.

Sampai akhirnya, Ia tak hanya sekedar mengagumi karya Tuhan yang satu itu. Tak hanya menyukai ketampanan dari Sasuke. Tapi terlebih ingin menjaganya, menjadi sandaran, dan ingin terus berada di sana. Di suatu tempat _special_ dari anggota tubuh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hatinya.

Dan sampai hari itu tiba.

Hari di mana Ia sudah membubuhkan niat di pagi hari awal Ia membuka kedua matanya. Ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis itu tak pernah tahu, jika hari itu juga pemuda itu akan mengangguk dengan gayanya yang khas, mengaminkan ajakannya untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan Sakura.

Bagi Sakura, hal tersebut bagaikan menemukan butiran permata di antara luasnya padang pasir. Suatu hal yang mustahil namun indah. Padahal Ia sudah akan menyerah jika Uchiha Sasuke menolaknya, padahal Ia sudah bertekat bulat akan menerima lapang dada apapun keputusan yang Sasuke jawab atas pernyataannya.

Dan tentu saja Ia akan mencoba _move on _setelahnya.

Ya walaupun Sakura tak yakin Ia bisa.

Namun, _scenario_ Tuhan bermain indah di sana, dan Haruno tak pernah menyesal telah mengungkapkan perasaannya lebih dulu, pada Uchiha.

**XXXxxxXXX**

"Kau mengantuk?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, tanpa tenaga yang berarti. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di atas meja dengan kedua mata yang sayu dan agak bersekat merah. Keadaan itu membuat Sakura yakin seratus persen kalau pemuda itu pastilah tengah mengantuk. Berbanding terbalik dengan sanggahannya barusan.

"Tidurlah," gadis itu berseru lagi, kali ini bukan dalam kalimat tanya. Melainkan dalam sebuah kalimat perintah, yang semoga saja Sasuke mau turuti. Ya, walau istilahnya sekali seumur hidup.

Namun jawaban yang sama lah yang Sakura dapat, Sasuke lagi-lagi membalasnya dengan gelengan cepat. Tak lupa juga disertai dengan erangan penolakkan. Raut wajah pemuda itu merengut, dengan mata yang semakin dibuat sayu oleh kantuk.

Dengan sebuah tarikan nafas tak sabar, Sakura memilih beranjak dari kegiatan mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia berjalan mendekat pada pemuda itu. "Bukan kah tak baik jika kau menahan kantuk Sasuke?" Begitu ucap gadis dengan kaos oblong dan juga sebuah celana pendek sebatas lutut berbahan kain jeans itu. "Selain kau akan _migraine_, kau juga akan mengalami _badmood_ keesokkan harinya."

Pemuda dengan baju yang tak kalah santai dari si gadis pun hanya bergumam tak jelas, wajahnya Ia benamkan pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Tak lama, Ia kembali mengangkat wajah, memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan kosong, tatapan orang yang mengantuk. Dagunya yang lancip itu bertengger di tangannya, mencari posisi yang enak di sana.

"Disuruh tidur pun kau ini susah," Sasuke memandanginya dalam diam, "kau tak usah menahannya, tidur saja." Dengan cepat Ia menambahkan, "atau kau mau ku usir saja dari sini? Dan pulang ke rumahmu heh?"

"Tapi aku mau menemanimu." Pemuda itu menyahut juga, suaranya terdengar agak serak. Bagaimanapun, Ia ingin menemani Sakura menyelesaikan tugasnya. Itu sebabnya Ia memilih acara menginap satu malam di apartemen sederhana milik gadisnya ini.

"Tak usah memaksakan diri," sebuah senyuman manis bertengger di kedua ujung bibir Sakura. Ia bisa memaklumi niatan baik Sasuke padanya. "Nah, sekarang tidurlah,"

Mereka berdua duduk lesehan berhadapan, dengan Sakura yang mengelus pelan kening Sasuke lalu kepalanya secara berkala, bergantian.

Dan hal itu adalah hal yang paling di sukai Sasuke. Badannya terasa melayang perlahan akibat apa yang barusan Sakura lakukan padanya. Hah. Gadis ini memang paling tahu bagaimana caranya 'menjinakkan' Uchiha.

Dentingan jam memenuhi ruangan saat itu.

"Mau ku nyanyikan sebuah lagu hem?" Sakura ikut menaruh kepalanya di lengan berhadapan dengan Sasuke dengan posisi kepala yang mengambil berat di sebelah kanan. Tangannya yang jauh lebih kecil dari punya Sasuke itu tak berhenti menjalankan tugasnya.

Dengan sedikit gerakan halus, Sasuke merubah posisinya senyaman mungkin. Mendekatkan tubuhnya pada meja. Dengan mata mulai terpejam, pemuda itu bergumam untuk menyahuti Sakura.

Dan gadis itu tersenyum kecil di sana, lirih Ia mulai bernyanyi seiring dengan kesadaran Sasuke yang kian menipis dikikis oleh rasa kantuk.

"―tidur Sasuke, oh tidur Sasuke. Kalau tidak tidur digigit nyamuk."

Dan pemuda itu sudah tak lagi berada di sana, melainkan di dunia mimpi, ketika Sakura maju, mendaratkan kecupan kecil pada keningnya.

"Selamat tidur―Sasuke."

**XXXxxxXXX**

Sakura tak pernah paham bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padanya. _Abstark_ dan penuh tanda tanya. Karena, pemuda itu tak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya secara berlebihan.

Sakura pun tak pernah tahu, apa yang pemuda itu sukai dari Sakura. Entahlah. Sekalipun Ia berkali-kali mendengar sebait kata bijak berkata, 'Kau tak perlu alasan untuk jatuh cinta.' Tapi, bagaimanapun. Sakura tetaplah ingin tahu, apa alasan Sasuke untuk tetap di sisinya? Untuk menerima perasaannya?

Sakura bukanlah gadis yang sangat cantik. Ia jauh dari sempurna. Namun Ia cukup mempunyai standar untuk kalangan gadis-gadis di kotanya. Ia bukanlah gadis yang sangat cantik. Hanya gadis sederhana dengan keterbatasan pengetahuan tentang _fashion_ dan semacamnya.

Lantas, hal apa yang Sasuke sukai darinya?

**XXXxxxXXX**

Sasuke bingung, Sakura hari ini jauh lebih pendiam dari hari biasanya. Biasanya, sekalipun itu hal yang tak penting atau semacam pembahasaan tentang khyalan semata. Pastilah Sakura akan menceritakannya dengan antusiasme tinggi dan bisa menghabiskan waktu setengah jam atau lebih Ia bertahan pada topik itu.

Gadis itu tetap saja akan cerewet sekalipun Ia tahu siapa lawan bicaranya. Entah itu seseorang yang akan balik menyerangnya dengan rentetan kalimat yang tak kalah panjang dari Sakura, maupun seseorang yang malah menyahut singkat bahkan seseorang dengan niatan setengah malas meladeninya.

Intinya adalah, Sakura tipe cerewet.

Lantas, hal apa yang membuat gadis itu memilih bungkam untuk kali ini heh?

Sebab sedari tadi, Ia tak kunjung jua angkat bicara setelah lima belas menit kedatangan si Bungsu Tampan Uchiha di apartemen sederhana milik gadis itu.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Sasuke memilih mengambil tempat di hadapan gadis itu.

Maka, ditariknya lah sebuah bangku tanpa sandaran berbahan kayu ulin berbentuk lonjongan dengan ukiran khas kulit kayu ke hadapan Sakura. Ia menjatuhkan bokongnya di sana.

Sakura yang tengah menopang dagu sembari mengulum bibir bawahnya dengan wajah imut seketika tersentak kaget dari kegiatan melamunnya.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja sekilas mengacak-acak kecil rambut merah mudanya. Gadis itu juga agak merona ketika Ia sadar bahwa jarak yang diambil Sasuke kali ini begitu amat sangat tipis dari tempatnya berada. Bahkan, Sakura hampir tak bisa menghirup harum lain selain harum maskullin farfum Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis menangkup wajah mungil gadis itu dengan kedua belah tangannya yang besar dan hangat. Matanya menyelisik jauh ke dalam kedua belah manik hijau emerald yang ada di seberang dari duduknya.

Sakura makin merona di tempatnya.

"Ada apa?" Pemuda itu bisa menemukan pantulan dirinya sendiri di sana. Di kedua bohlam hijau teduh yang ada di depannya. Kedua buah emerald yang belakangan ini selalu mendominasi hari demi harinya. "Apa ada yang mengganggumu, hem?"

Sakura terpekur setelah kaget. Bola matanya yang tadi terpesona di kedua manik Sasuke kini malah bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Membuang pandang ke mana pun, asal tak bertemu dengan mata yang penuh intimidasi itu. Sayangnya, Sasuke tak suka itu. Siapapun itu, Ia tak suka jika ada yang mengacuhkannya ketika Ia tengah bertanya. "Sakura?"

Sakura dibuat kaget lagi, ketika Sasuke menyerukan namanya dengan kalimat Tanya yang agak keras. Mungkin pemuda itu mengira Sakura tengah melamun lagi, heh?

Mau tak mau, suka tak suka, dan dengan sedikit agak gugup. Akhirnya gadis itu akhirnya memilih menatap pemudanya, tepat di mata. Di kedua mata hitam jelaga jernih dan ada dirinya di sana. "Aku―" namun kembali, Ia tak menemukan kata-kata untuk kalimat selanjutnya.

Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke setengah khawatir dibuatnya. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke tak suka ada rahasia-rahasiaan di sini. Ia benci itu.

Sebenarnya hal apa yang mengganggu gadisnya? Apa sebelum ini ada hal yang tak nyaman yang Ia lakukan sampai Sakura kehilangan _mood_nya?

Apa gadis ini sudah bertemu pemuda lain yang jauh lebih tampan dari dirinya? Ya, walau pun Sasuke tak yakin juga ada pemuda tampan selain dirinya sih. Sebab, setahu Sasuke, dirinya lah yang paling tampan. Oh, ayolah, Ia bukan hanya sekedar tampan. Tapi pintar, cool, kaya raya dan―ah, hentikan. Kita bukan sedang membahas Sasuke kan di sini? _So_, mari kita kembali pada Sakura.

"Aku―" Sakura melepas kontak mata mereka sekali lagi. Ia lalu memilih untuk merunduk dengan perasaan berdebar yang tak menyenangkan. Ah, kebiasaan menonton drama Korea ternyata cukup mempengaruhinya juga. Apalagi Ia berteman baik dengan Ino, gadis itu kan punya berbagai macam cara untuk mempengaruhi naik turunnya percintaan orang.

Ino komentator yang pedas. Lebih pedas dari mie rebus dengan lima cabai.

Sasuke mengusap kedua belah sisi wajah gadis itu dengan sayang. "Hey, ada apa?" Ia mencoba membuat gadis itu kembali menatapnya. Suaranya agak di tekan, lembut, namun tetap terdengar maskullin. "Apa aku berbuat salah?"

Salah?

Sasuke berbuat salah?

Seketika Sakura mendongak atas pertanyaan yang Sasuke ajukan barusan. Tidak. Sasuke tak bersalah. Tidak atas apapun. Perasaan menyebalkan ini saja yang mengganggunya. Dan sekarang tampaknya turut mengganggu Sasuke juga.

"Tidak, kau tak salah kok. Aku, aku hanya―"

"Hn?" Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan gadis itu bicara.

"Aku hanya―" Sakura memandangnya gugup. Bagaimana ini? Hal sememalukkan ini, apa pantas Ia kemukakan pada Sasuke? Apa pemuda itu akan geli tertawa setelah mendengar pertanyaannya yang tampak seperti lelucuon ini?

Argggh. Demi Tuhan.

Ah iya, begini saja. Dengan ragu Sakura mengeluarkan kelingking kanannya. "Mau berjanji kau tak akan marah?" Iya, janji. Karena Sakura tahu, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang akan melanggar sebuah janji.

Pemuda itu memandang kelingking kecil di depannya itu dengan raut bingung. "Janji tak akan marah, tertawa, atau melakukan hal kejam padaku kalau aku menanyakan hal ini?" Sakura menyambung kalimatnya dalam satu nafas.

Dari pada gadisnya murung, semua pemuda pastilah akan mengangguk mengiyakan kehendak gadis mereka. Sama halnya seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang ini.

Dan akhirnya, pemuda kita yang satu ini pun meninggalkan kegiatan membingkai wajah gadisnya. Kelingking kanannya bertaut erat dengan gemas di kelingking kecil milik Sakura. Walau sebenarnya agak bingung juga, tapi Sasuke tahu pilihannya pastilah benar untuk kali ini. "Hn. Aku berjanji."

Sakura kembali mengencangkan kelingking mereka yang bertautan. Wajahnya agak maju menantang Sasuke dengan raut menggemaskan. "Benar kau janji?" Begitu katanya, suara gadis itu malah terdengar seperti anak kecil yang tengah menuntut sesuatu.

Memutar bohlam matanya dengan jenaka, Sasuke mengangguk sambil bergumam mantra 'Hn,' khasnya.

"Errr, baiklah." Tubuh Sakura menegak lagi, gadis manis ini seakan sedikit memberi jarak wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke yang tampan dalam keadaan apapun itu. Ia menarik nafasnya yang terasa tersekat, lalu membuangnya dengan mecoba membuat dirinya setenang mungkin.

Begitu berulang kali, sampai Ia merasa tenang, lalu Ia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya sembari Sasuke yang masih asik menatap sosoknya. "Sasuke, aku mau bertanya suatu hal padamu."

"Hn?"

"Err, mungkin terdengar sedikit agak lucu. Tapi―" Sakura menarik dan membuang nafasnya lagi, "―rasanya ini sangat menggangguku, jadi, aku ingin menanyakannya langsung padamu."

"Jangan bertele-tele, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke menyipit tak suka karena Sakura yang mengulur-ulur kata. Kebiasaan bebasa-basi gadis itu tidak pada tempatnya kali ini.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, menanggapi Sasuke. Pemuda itu sekali lagi memutar jenaka kedua matanya. Telunjuknya menusuk kempis pipi Sakura yang mengembung. Dasar Sakura, sempat-sempatnya Ia memasang wajah konyol itu di saat Sasuke menganggap situasi ini adalah situasi penting.

"Berhenti melakukan hal konyol, calon Nyonya Uchiha." Suara pemuda itu terlafas dengan nada tak sabar.

"Baiklah." Sakura, sekali lagi mengatur nafasnya. Setelah sekilas Ia merona sendiri mendengar panggilan yang Sasuke keluarkan jikalau pemuda itu tengah kesal padanya. "Sasuke Uchiha? Apa yang kau sukai dariku?" Hah~ akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur juga dari sana. Melegakan sih.

Namun sedikit memalukan, tentu saja.

Sasuke mengerjap tak percaya atas pertanyaan gadisnya. Apa itu tadi? Apa yang Sasuke sukai dari Sakura? Ya ampun, lelucuan macam apa lagi ini? Pihak mana lagi yang jadi penghasut kali ini?

Sasuke melepas kelingking mereka yang bertaut, lalu memencet gemas hidung Sakura dengan wajah geli. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis lalu berkata. "Kau ini, ku kira ada apa." Pemuda itu tak perduli pada hidung gadisnya yang kini telah memerah akibat cubitan gemasnya. Sakura lucu dengan ujung hidungnya yang agak memerah itu, begitu pikir Sasuke.

Sakura sendiri mengusap-usap ujung hidungnya dengan gerakan teratur. Sialan, sakit juga cubitan Sasuke itu.

"Kau bertanya, hal apa yang aku sukai darimu?" Sasuke mengulang lagi pertanyaan Sakura dengan kalimat yang berbeda.

Sakura setengah merengut memilih mengangguk juga. Sebenarnya Ia juga masih agak malu karena sudah berani nekat menanyakan hal sememalukan itu pada kekasihnya yang pandai dan tampan ini.

"Hn." Sasuke mengelus rambut gadis itu dengan gemas. "Ini, aku suka warna ini. Warna pink yang memudahkan aku untuk menemukanmu di manapun. Lembut, halus, dan―" Sasuke meraih ujung dari rambut dengan warna unik itu, menyesap wangi khas sampo Sakura di sana. "―wangi."

Sakura terpekur diam, kaku beku dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke mencoba menggombalinya, heh?

"Aku suka matamu," Sasuke meraih tangan gadis itu, menggenggamnya. Lalu membawanya dalam kecupan singkat. "Hijau, jernih, dan aku selalu selalu bisa menemukan ketentramanku di sana." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan begitu lembut. "Di emeraldmu."

Gadis itu kian bungkam, rona merah menjalar sampai ke kupingnya. Bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan dadanya bertalu-talu kencang. Ya Tuhan, Sasuke memandangnya dengan pandangan lembut yang siapa saja pastilah akan luluh jika di pandangnya dengan cara itu.

"Juga hidungmu," Sasuke tersenyum simpul setelahnya, "kau imut dengan hidung kecilmu itu." Begitu godanya, membuat Haruno Sakura agak menyipit tak suka menanggapinya namun jauh di dalam hatinya, Ia merasa kalimat itu adalah kalimat pujian, bukan kalimat sindiran atau hinaan.

"Dan kemudian bibirmu." Seusai pemuda itu mengatakannya. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di sana. "Apa kau tahu, kalau bibirmu itu adalah obat dari semua perasaanku, hem?" Menatap lembut tepat di matanya, sebuah senyuman penuh arti kembali Sasuke berikan pada Sakura.

Mata emerald Sakura dibuat berkabut karena kalimat manis Sasuke. Ia menarik nafasnya yang tiba-tiba disesaki oleh perasaan bahagia.

"Lengan-lenganmu yang kecil," Sasuke memainkan jemari lengan kanan gadisnya. Sakura memandangi tangannya dan wajah Sasuke bergantian. Mengagumi pemuda dengan sejuta kelebihan yang tengah memuji gadis sederhana seperti dirinya. " sekecil ini bisa membuat tanganku tak mau lepas." Sasuke mendongak lagi, mempertemukan dan mengunci pandang gadisnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin melindungimu dan ingin membawakanmu, semua hal yang terbaik."

Mulut Sakura merenggang sendiri, Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Sungguh, Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa pemuda itu mampu membuatnya disesaki kebahagiaan lewat kata-kata manisnya. Ia beruntung bisa bersama Sasuke. Di saat orang lain bahkan bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan kalimat 'hn' pendeknya yang khas.

Haruno Sakura bisa mendengar semuanya. Kalimat panjang dengan nada manis yang mampu membungkam semua pikiran negatifnya. Ia bahagia. Sungguh bahagia.

"Nah, bagaimana bisa aku tak jatuh cinta pada gadis dengan anugerah terindah seperti ini. Hem?" Pemuda itu mengusapkan lengan gadis itu dengan sayang ke permukaan pipinya. Mengecupnya dengan mata tertutup dan raut tulus yang mampu menjebol pertahanan tangis bahagia Sakura.

Sakura tak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia menerjang tubuh Sasuke dan akhirnya menangis dengan kencang di sana. Ia menarik pemuda itu mendekat padanya. Lebih dekat lagi. Seolah ingin mengatakan beribu kalimat terimakasih karena sudah memilihnya. Ia ingin Sasuke tahu, bahwa Ia lebih bersyukur bisa ada di samping pemuda itu.

Berterimakasih sebab pemuda itu mau menghabiskan nafasnya untuk melafaskan kalimat pujian pada gadis sederhana macam Sakura.

Berterimakasih karena sudah mencintainya dengan sebegitu hangatnya.

Sedang Sasuke, membalasnya dengan pelukkan erat yang protektif. Dengan sebuah senyum kecil Ia kembali berkata. "Aku menyukaimu, karena kau sudah terlahir sebagai Haruno Sakura ―" tangannya bergerak halus dan teratur menyisiri rambut merah jambu gadisnya.

Dan pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan cukup keras. Sebab sekilas, perasaan hangat yang membakar mampir di dadanya, dan juga perasaan menggelitik tak enak yang Ia rasakan di daerah sekitaran perutnya. "―dan aku, berterimakasih untuk itu."

Namun kembali, Ia suka sensasi itu. Sangat menyukai itu. Sensasi yang hanya Sakura seorang lah yang mampu membuatnya.

Hah, romansa.

Ya, begitulah.

Saat kita menyukai seseorang kita tak memerlukan banyak alasan, alasan karena orang itu sudah dilahirkan sebagai dirinya pun itu sudah cukup.

Karena kita, mencintai orang yang kita cinta bukan?

**The End**

**XXXxxxXXX**

Ya, ya, ya. Ok, ini terlambat. Sangat terlambat malah. Tapi semoga Teh Aya suka deh ya *kedip-kedip* gomen Teteh, kalau nggak ada manis-manisnya -_-' The Aya mintanya yang manis-manis sih, padahal mandangin aku aja udah manis loh Teh ;) #eh? Apaini? *digamparbolak-balik*

Lama nggak ke sini nih, selain masih kena virus males. Belakangan Saya lupa dengan sandi Ffn saya. Kha-kha-kha- mungkin ini pengaruh umur kali ya =soktua

Mungkin kesan manisnya kaya agak dipaksa ya? Atau malah nggak kerasa manis sama sekali? Mana banyak kalimat gombalnya lagi -_-' Gomenasai minnasan, ini ide dadakan dari folder lama yang baru kena check beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dicampur mood nulis yang masih naik turun nggak jelas. Jadi gitu deh. Sekali lagi gomen kalau banyak miss typonya, banyak nggak nyambung kata-katanya, dan agak loncat-loncat ceritanya.

Tapi mau dong digombalin Sasuke-kun~ awww *kibas rambut seksi*

Ya sudahlah -_-' Terimakasih yang sudah mampir membaca, menjenguk dan yang meriview. Semoga kalian suka ya

See you next time.

Palangkaraya, Kalimantan Tengah. 1 Oktober 2013.

Salam sayang

Yusha Daesung


End file.
